gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dumper
|modelname = dumper |handlingname = DUMPER |textlabelname = DUMPER }} The DUDE Dumper is an off-road dump truck in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Dumper is by far the largest land-based vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, generally based on large off-road dump trucks used in large-scale earth moving. The truck resembles a cross between a 1970s Caterpillar 773, particularly the grille and cab, while other parts are from modern 773s. The Dumper is also only available in a Bluish gray with the company's logo on the cab and the sides. A distinguishable feature of the Dumper is that the tipper on the back can be raised up and down. Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Dumper is a slow moving vehicle (with a top speed roughly similar to that of a Linerunner), but has the effects of a Monster Truck. Given its size, the Dumper may be problematic on urban areas, as it will be easily obstructed by obstacles on the way, such low-level bridges, alleyways and busy traffic, but gains advantage in that it can ram smaller vehicles easily. While the suspension is decent on the front end, there is no obstruction on the rear end, allowing it to pass through small obstacles easily. The large off-road wheels can provide a decent traction and can prove to be dangerous for small cars, since these can destroy these easily by having the wheels right into the car's engine bays. However, if the vehicle is directly on top of a car, sometimes the Dumper will get stuck. The car will eventually explode and the Dumper will also explode. As with the Monster, the Dumper's tires cannot be punctured, but attempting to shoot at them only deals damage to the vehicle itself. The Dumper, along with the Monster, has the "car-crusher" ability, which allows the vehicle to be able to drive over traffic, rather than through it. GTA San Andreas Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Dumper is featured as a support vehicle in the mission Explosive Situation, when Carl Johnson has to collect the four dynamite sticks, each one stored on crates. The player is, then, tasked to "find something heavy to smash those crates", with the clear indication that the Dumper is the perfect choice. *Along with the Dozer, the Dumper is integral to quarry side-missions in Hunter Quarry, Bone County. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *A Dumper will spawn outside the quarry grounds after the completion of all quarry side-missions. The player can also do the Quarry mission and while using the Dumper, one can steal it. *Will spawn in the Parking Garage at the Las Venturas Police Headquarters in Las Venturas on certain occasions in the PS2 and original Xbox versions of the game. Trivia * The default radio station in the vehicle is K-Rose. * There seems to be a glitch with the Dumper during one of the Quarry Missions, where one will have to transport explosive barrels to Verdant Meadows. Upon raising the tipper and dropping off the explosives, the player will occasionally be rewarded with a four-figure Double Insane Stunt Bonus. See Also Other small dump trucks: *Biff *Tipper *Rubble Other heavy machineries. *Dozer *Dump - Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. Navigation }} de:Dumper (SA) es:Dumper fr:Dumper pl:Wywrotka ru:Dumper Category:Vehicles manufactured by DUDE Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles